Asahi Nakiri
}} |kanji = 薙切 朝陽 |romaji = Nakiri Asahi |alias = SuzukiShokugeki no Soma chapter 272, page 6 King of the NoirsShokugeki no Soma chapter 296, page 2 Asahi Saiba (Former Name)Shokugeki no Soma Chapter 278, page 19 |status = Alive |gender = Male |age = 19 (Debut) 20-21 (Le Dessert) 28 (At the end) |family = Unnamed Mother (deceased) Azami Nakiri (Father) Erina Nakiri (Younger Half-Sister) |occupation = Underground Chef (Former) Tōtsuki Academy Staff |affiliation = Les Cuisiniers Noirs (Former) Nakiri |manga = Chapter 270 (Cameo) Chapter 271 |anime = Episode 73 (Cameo) }} is a former underground chef who instigated the recent invasion against Erina's administration. He was a disciple of Jōichirō Yukihira and the illegitimate son of Azami Nakiri. When this was discovered, he was welcomed into the Nakiri family by his younger half-sister Erina, officially becoming . Appearance Asahi is a handsome young man in his early twenties. He has a slim build, with messy dark hair. He is usually seen wearing a striped dress shirt under a sweater vest. When cooking, he wears a dark chief uniform, a dark color bandanna around his neck and a newsboy cap. Personality Asahi has a fairly laid-back demeanor at casual instances, treating his first class lecture as more of a get together party rather than a traditional lesson. He is considered very charming and charisma by most people, making him quite popular with women. He even managed to earn the loyalty of a few highly capable Noir chefs as well. However, Asahi is also very arrogant, especially about his immense cooking abilities. He firmly believes that he's the only person who can satisfied Erina and Mana's God Tongue. Before he faces someone, he would usually taunt them into wagering their prized cooking knife so he can add them to his collection. History Asahi was conceived during a brief fling between an American woman and Azami NakamuraShokugeki no Soma: ~Le dessert~ chapter 7, page 22, the latter of whom he did not meet until his adulthood. He grew up in a poor neighborhood in northern America. His only family was his alcoholic and abusive mother. When he was seven, his mother died, leaving him in an orphanage.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 289, page 9-11 Jōichirō Yukihira treated Asahi, whom he happened to meet on his travels, like his own child, and helped him enter the culinar industry. Asahi would then subsequently meet with Jōichirō every time the latter visited America, coming to see Jōichirō as a surrogate father. When Asahi was 15, Jōichirō's wife died, forcing Jōichirō to return to Japan to raise his biological son Sōma.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 272, page 11-14 In the following years, Asahi would become a part of Les Cuisiniers Noirs, taking Jōichirō's last name as his own.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 273, page 9 Developing the Cross Knives ability, he defeated countless chefs across the globe, taking their knives to bolster his cooking.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 306, page 11-13 Plot The Infiltration Asahi was present at giant banquet orchestrated by various mafia families where he conquered the entire party and blown out guests and fellow Noirs alike. After that, he introduced the concept of Shokugeki to them.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 270, page 13-15-13 Few days later, he faced Jōichirō Yukihira in a battle where he defeats him, 5-0, shocking all the foreign audience in disbelief. Thanking his foster father for everything, he sets his goal next on meeting someone on Japan.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 271, page 12-17 Thanks to his subordinates works, Asahi managed to infiltrate Tōtsuki AcademyShokugeki no Soma chapter 304, page 7 and posed as a temporary lecturer under the alias, Suzuki, where he easily get along with his students thanks to his attractiveness and cheerful attitude. At the same day, he meet his target, Yukihira Sōma, the current First Seat of the Tōtsuki Elite Ten, mistaking him for a late student. After the class, Asahi, had a talk with both Sōma and Megumi where he reveals a "secret" on becoming a real chef, to meet a special someone where one can dedicate all his cooking.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 272, page 4-17 He then challenged the First Seat to a Shokugeki, as an exchange for a secret he just told.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 272, page 18-19 Though, he settled for a normal match later on after Megumi decided against saying Shokugeki are only between students, Asahi also considered it to be enough for his ambitions already. Following that, he reveals to Sōma that what he needs is not his seat, but the right to claim that he defeated the First Seat so he can move to the second step of his goal, to take Erina Nakiri as his wife.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 273, page 1-14 Upon mentioning that he is the only one of satisfying her tounge in the world, Sōma didn't take it well starting from his claim that he will beat him up to satisfying Erina causing both to argue on the matter which Erina witnessed just in time causing her to be flustered and seemingly lose consciousness. Asahi and Sōma then begins their.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 273, page 15-20 After agreeing to Sōma's condition to tell his secret when he wins, Asahi then claims that he'll take Sōma's knife if he won which make Sōma give him a cold glare. As the fight progress, Asahi revealed to have a made a dish almost similar to Sōma's Cheese Fondue Pork Loin Katsu Combo Meal, the main difference is only a white sauce.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 274, page 1-18 Sōma made a comment about his cooking style comparing him to Subaru Mimasaka's Perfect Trace, though he denied it and claims that his knife just to happened to choose the same dish as his, but he also boasts it to even better, claiming it's in "different dimension of deliciousness" and asked both Sōma and Megumi to try it out. As both chefs are overwhelmed by his dish's immense power, Asahi declared himself as the winner of the match. Afterwards he proceed to take Sōma's knife only to turn it back as he consider it inferior to his own knife, shocking Sōma as his knife is very similar to his dad.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 275, page 1-4, 7-15 He then leave the kitchen and bring the unconscious Erina to the infirmary, but stopped by Sōma asking for a rematch only to pass out due to exhaustion. He then continue his away and carry Erina in his arms, greeting her as soon she woke up.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 275, page 15-19 After few days, Asahi continuously visits Erina in her office to give her flowers and snacks as a form of courtship. And while he does that, Sōma is following him asking for a rematch, Asahi stated that it's no fun fighting an opponent he defeated already. Though Sōma doesn't easily lose hope and claimed that he will make Erina "wow" with his cooking and fight him again. Erina's reaction to Sōma's statement was noticed by Asahi.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 276, page 1-12 2nd Year End-of-Term Exams Asahi appears in Sōma and the rest of the 2nd Year Elite Ten's stall where told him that Erina will leave him sooner, to the place where he cannot reach her.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 277, page 16-18 He then left the store leaving Sōma confusedShokugeki no Soma chapter 278, page 2. Later on, he welcomed the abducted Erina to his place, where his subordinates also gathered.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 278, page 17-18 Unveiling his true identity as Asahi Saiba, he asks Erina to a cooking contest where if he won, she'll have to marry him. Asahi also answered few questions from Erina where he admit he is behind the sudden appearances of Noirs in Japan carrying out Shokugekis. Furthermore, he brings up the place where he and Erina will face off, the BLUE which will be held on summer. In addition, he reveals that the year's BLUE will be different as Noirs are invited to the tournament. He also added that they will be married on the very same stage, he then gives her a smirk while commenting that summer is gonna be wonderful.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 281, page 4-18 BLUE As the BLUE finally started, Asahi Saiba's appearance was taken noticed by both Light Chefs and independent Noirs, with all the Noirs after his head. He meets Sōma who's still want a revenge, but Asahi just walks over him and revealed that he has a "free pass" until the Third Gate. Asahi then mockingly said if he wants to fight him again, he needs to make it to Heaven's Keep, continuing his way inside leaving Sōma determined.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 283, page 12-17 At the Inner Citadel, Asahi is with Erina and looking at a number of magazines, picking for a place as a good honeymoon spot, annoying Erina. As Erina commented on how he doesn't know her, Asahi told her his history.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 289, page 8-16 At the some point while BLUE is happening, Asahi picks a fight with three Noirs where he effortlessly defeats them and taken their tool, he then taken Sarge's cooking utensil after the Noir's defeat to Sōma Yukihira.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 296, page 9-12 A match between Asahi and Eishi Tsukasa has been held at the Grand Chamber on the First Floor of Castle Inner Citadel, where Asahi mentioned how honored he is to fight the man who once stand at the top of Tōtsuki Academy. In addition, he asked him to bet his blade in the match in case he won.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 296, page 1-4 Using his ability, Cross Knives, he combined Sarge and Claude Ville's superhuman ability allowing him to create a dish surpassing even the First Seat resulting in his victory. After winning, he takes Eishi's cooking utensil then leaves the Grand Chamber.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 296, page 8-18 After witnessing Don Calma's defeat at the hands of Sōma Yukihira and Takumi Aldini, Asahi received Don Calma's cocktail shaker which is added to his arsenal of superhuman abilities.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 300, page 1-2 He later appeared behind Erina's match after the latter finished her match against Takumi, questioning her coldness towards her and proclaimed that he is the only one who can make her wish come true.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 301, page 19 Even after Erina dismissed his claim, he told her that she'll understand eventually. Noticing Megumi eavesdropping at their conversation calling her out for her action, though he gives her a prideful smirk after she challenged her to a Shokugeki after she won her next fight against Kou Shiō, one of Asahi's subordinates. Knowing that her opponent before him is his subordinate, he asked him to bring out his weapon, Ink Claw, to be used against her.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 302, page 1-7 However, Megumi easily defeats Kou which amazed Asahi. As the fight between them started, he decided to give a demonstration on how powerful his Cross Knives truly is by using two cooking utensils which are both owned by two weaker chefs than Megumi, Monarch's knife and the newly-received Ink Claw from Kou.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 302, page 13-18 Due to Don Calma calling him out for his hobbies of collecting knives and storing them with their former owner's faces, he later admits that he considered all of those chefs amazing.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 303, page 1-2 As the battle ensues, the power of Cross Knives proves to be really powerful as Asahi managed to change the quality of the bargain meat itself which Megumi's dish failed to match, resulting in Asahi's victory.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 303, page 3-13 Following his victory, he calls out on the Bookmaster, Mana Nakiri, and boasts his ability and power, asking her as well that if he win, he'll approve of him marrying Erina which Mana agreed. A pissed off Erina, after learning that Asahi is aware of her mother's identity, confront Asahi and exclaimed in rage in front of him and claimed that she'll win and made her mother's wish come true which Asahi gloated and argue that the God Tongue broke her and she needs a different ability.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 303, page 14-18 Claiming then next that no one doubt his victories anymore and dare anyone to disagree with him. He pridefully averred that he will be Mana Nakiri's savior and not her. Asahi then noticed as Sōma Yukihira raised his hand, stating that he disagrees with him.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 303, page 18-19 Though he dismissed Sōma's notions and leaves the Arena.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 304, page 1 Semi-Final Match: Asahi Saiba vs Sōma Yukihira In his hotel room, Asahi had a talk with his subordinate, Yūnosuke, where they talked about the curse of the God Tongue and the despair it brings to its previous holders, Asahi then stated that if his plan succeeds, both Mana and Erina will get their happy endings.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 304, page 6-8 As the BLUE's climax is coming to close, the Semi-Final match between Asahi and Sōma started.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 304, page 14-18 With the spectator's rooting for Asahi, the noir stands proud, stating to Sōma that he didn't mean to take over the atmosphere like that. Asahi also managed to reunite with his foster father, Jōichirō, where he dismissed him and started to pick his cooking weapon, Jōichirō's knife, which he will use to combine with other cooking tools via Cross Knives.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 305, page 1-10 Arrogantly deriding Sōma's goal to his beat his father, he told his opponent to be grateful as he's gonna beat him using the same knife, albeit upgraded. As the Bookmaster announced the theme, Asahi finally started cooking.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 305, page 10-17 He begun by combining Jōichirō's knife with a knife resembling a kukri as he minced green onions and ginger, and with the use of Indian spice grinder (crossed with the same knife), he heats up his ideal spice blend. Jōichirō's knife and Ink Claw's combination was used to cut a shark's fin, and with Eishi's extra-large grater, he shaved a block of butter at immense speed.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 306, page 2-10 Confirming Osaji Kita's hunch on his abilities which is similar to Tōtsuki Academy's learning environment, he claims that with his Cross Knives, he can achieve greater feats, faster than everyone else, without being swallowed up by a storm. Boasting that his ability is able to create a dish that no one has seen before as many times as he want. Sōma however, argue that if he's ability is just the enhanced-version of his school's learning, he will catch up to him which the noir shrugged off, calling his opponent a mere child.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 306, page 10-20 Upon learning that Sōma will make five dish and combine it into one, Asahi laughed at his absurdity, saying that he will fail spectacularly.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 307, page 2-5 Eventually, Asahi finished his dish first and extremely exhausted,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 307, page 11 as his opponent finished on-time as well, he gave him sarcastic greeting and the judging starts.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 307, page 15-16 Asahi's dish, Basuti, proved to be powerful and delicious enough to overpower the high-ranking WGO judges, enough for the Bookmaster, Mana Nakiri, to approve the dish. With numerous approval, Asahi declares himself as the man who will take the first seat of gourmet world.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 308 He later boast this achievement to Erina, which made the latter to recollect her memories about her mother.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 309, page 2 Sōma's dish later taken him aback as his opponent's dish is a fried rice, he totally dismissed him one more time, stating his superiority in every aspect, but the strangeness of Sōma's dish caught him off-guard. And with the judges unexpected reaction to the dish, Asahi, along with his squad, astonished.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 310, page 1-9 Asahi then commented on his opponent's dish, where he stated that Sōma's dish has no fragrance at all despite the latter used so many spices along with other condiments. After Sōma revealed that "failure" is the true star of his dish, Asahi burst out laughing, dismissing him one more time and boasts that he is the one that defeated Jōichirō Yukihira, and that he doesn't know failure. Few seconds later, Mana's ability exploded on the audience, getting his attention.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 311, page 5, 17-18 Completely startled, Asahi greatly expressed his exasperation towards to the Bookmaster herself, questioning how he's dish become inferior compared to his opponent which the Bookmaster answered hitting Asahi with realization: his dish is delicious but empty contrary to Sōma's dish who has the sense of himself, leading to his defeat, eliminating him from BLUE.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 312, page 5-10 Afterwards, he decided to give Jōichirō's knife to Sōma which the young chefs refused as he said that Asahi gained it fair and square by beating his dad. Sōma's question about what he wants left him thinking if he wanted to be stronger or he wants something else. At the backstage, his foster father greeted him, assuring him that he will get what he truly wants and he shouldn't worry about it for now. Silenced, he left the arena, thinking about his "personal flavor."Shokugeki no Soma chapter 311, page 12-18 Epilogue In the months following his defeat, Asahi had his allies look into his past and learned the identity of his father. Seven years later, Asahi is officially welcomed to the Nakiri Family, currently serving as an instructor to both middle and high school section of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Cooking Style Similar to Subaru Mimasaka, Asahi cannot be pinned down to a distinct cooking style, as his cooking is based heavily on his "Cross Knives" ability. However, he is considered one of the greatest chefs of the current generation, being feared and respected among the Light and Noir chefs. Two of his most noticeable accomplishment are defeating Joichiro, a world class chef and causing Mana Nakiri stripping pulse to reach Bestowing levels, despite her being unable to stomach most food. Senzamon Nakiri further commented on this, saying that not even he has managed to accomplish this feat before. However, as stated by Mana Nakiri, Azami's cooking is devoid of its own identity, which ultimately led to his defeat in the BLUE tournament. Skills *'Cross Knives' - Asahi has a superhuman ability to increase his skill by absorbing the essence contained within cooking tools used by other chefs if he wins the tools through competition or if they are willingly given to him to use. While is unclear whether he retains the abilities of other chefs when he is not using their tools, the Cross Knives ability gives him an exceptional and flexible range of culinary ability. The number of chefs he has defeated only amplifies his natural power. Dishes *'Tonkatsu with Creme Chantilly': *'Batter-Fried Chicken with Boudin Noir:' Cooking Duel Records BLUE Misc. Cooking Duels References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chef Category:Lecturer Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Nakiri Family Category:Noir Chefs Category:BLUE Participants